Cartoon-Blanca (Remake)
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: A remake of my Carrotblanca fanmake. Featuring Lifty and Giggles. (Note: I ship Lifty x Giggles and Cuddles x Giggles.)


**Hey, I am back and I'm rebooting a familiar fanmake of the Looney Tunes short, Carrotblanca. I'm revising Lifty and Alejandro's roles and replacing myself with Giggles as Kitty, but sadly replacing Wikky with myself (as my ONAF-sona). Anyway, here is my remake of Cartoon-Blanca.**

* * *

At a radio station, a shadowy figure of animatronic bear named Funtime Freddy shouted frantically.

Funtime Freddy: "Attention, I said attention! German scientist knocked unconscious by a large frying pan!"

Inside a car, a wolf named Boris the Wolf drove while a Latino man in a black military uniform named Alejandro Burromuerto glanced at the radio announcement.

Funtime Freddy's Voice: "An important document has been stolen! That is all."

The man pointed toward the road before it headed through a town called Cartoonblanca. In the town, a bug-like Glowkie named Boogly looked worried before flying toward a hotel saying "Cafe En Lait Petite".

Boogly: "Boogly better hide."

He flew in, passing by many people, including a figure playing the piano. She was a pink anthropomorphic egg with a duff of auburn hair, brown eyes and black limbs. She wore a light blue hairbow on her head and at the moment, a jacket and skirt that were the same color as her bow. She was known as Eggitha Benedict.

Eggitha: (singing) _**Who's got trouble**_

All: (singing) **_We've got trouble_**

Eggitha: (singing) **_How much trouble?_**

All: (singing) _**Too much trouble**_

Eggitha: (singing) **_Well, don't ya frown just knuckle down and knock on wood!_**

She brought out a hammer, hitting her head, though groaning a bit and leaving some cracks behind. She tossed the hammer away.

Eggitha: (singing) _**Who's unhappy?**_

All: (singing) _**We're unhappy**_

Eggitha: (singing) _**How unhappy?**_

As the song continued, Boogly finally landed on a stool of a bar near him before looking concerned.

Boogly: "Mr. Lifty! Mr. Lifty!"

Then, a figure picked up a hotdog, eating it before looking seriously. He was a green anthropomorphic raccoon with a duff of furr on his head, green eyes and a heart-shaped nose. He wore a white tuxedo. He was known as Lifty.

Lifty: (mimicking Bogart) "Eh...what's up, Glowkie?"

Boogly: "Please help me, Mr. Lifty."

He brought out a document of some sort.

Boogly: "Boogly need you to hide this very important document."

Lifty: (normal voice) "That wouldn't be the important document swiped from that Latin sucker, now would it?"

Boogly only looked sheepishly to him.

Boogly: (mimicking Peter Lorne) "Boogly sure I wouldn't know. He-he-he...he..."

The raccoon frowned as Boogly continued.

Boogly: (normal voice) "You'll be helping a great man who will, with this document, make life wonderful in America."

Lifty: (frowns) "Eh, big deal."

Boogly: (smirks) "He'll be here tonight with a lovely lady."

Lifty: (gasps) "A dame?!"

He quickly grabbed the document.

Lifty: "Gimme that paper."

Then, in came two people. One was a yellow anthropomorphic rabbit with light curly blonde hair, yellow eyes, pink blushes and a heart-shaped nose in a pink business suit, white socks and pink bunny slippers, and the other was a pink anthropomorphic chipmunk with light pink hair and pink eyes in a red jacket with a white shirt, a red skirt, a red hat with a red bow on it, white gloves, white leggings and dark red boots. They were known as Cuddles and Giggles.

Boogly: (notices) "Oh, I think I see a bunny rabbit!"

As the two continued, with Giggles holding onto Cuddles cautiously, they passed someone, who eyed on her, smirking. He was a humanoid robot with black hair and a feminine body. He wore a pink constable's jacket and hat, white gloves, black pants and pink boots. He was known as Mettaton EX.

Boogly: "I did! I did! Boogly see a silly wabbit...and a chipmunk!" (mimicking Lorne) "He-he-he..."

Cuddles pulled up a chair for Giggles. However, the robot quickly snatched Giggles, almost lying her down in his arms, though the chipmunk struggled.

Mettaton: "Ah, my little Swedish meatball. It is love at first sight, yes?"

He began kissing Giggles or trying to as the chipmunk dodged with Cuddles looking angrily to him.

Cuddles: (annoyed) "Hey! Get your hands off her, pretty boy!"

Giggles rose her fist before the robot, caught in surprise, was hit by her, knocking him to the wall.

Mettaton: (sighs) "She is shy, ain't she?"

Just then, knocking was heard before the moose named Lumpy prepared to open it. However, it slammed open as a familiar car drove in, then it opened briefly, showing the flattened moose.

Lumpy: "Duh, table for two?"

Some of his teeth fell down. Then, when the car stopped, Boris got out before the car opened up. Out came Alejandro while the wolf blow his bugle horn while the man came toward Lifty, whom only ate his hotdog.

Alejandro: "I'm General Alejandro Burromuerto, the meanest, nastiest, high salutenist soldier in this army."

Lifty: "Does your mother know you're out this late?"

Alejandro: "I've got word you have that important document, dinner jacket-wearing bandido."

Lifty: "Gee, Al, where did you hear that?"

Then, Alejandro reached to his back, glaring.

Alejandro: "Let's just say a little bug told me."

Then, to Lifty's surprise, out came Boogly while the man chuckled.

Boogly: (mocking Lorne) "You despise me, don't you? He-he..."

As Alejandro continued, Boogly quickly moved away.

Alejandro: "I want that paper and I want it now."

Lifty, reading the paper, smirked to him.

Lifty: "Paper?"

He rolled it up, showing it to him.

Lifty: "You want this paper?" (waves it) "Well here you go, boy."

Alejandro panted with a grin as Lifty neared a door.

Lifty: "C'mon. Get the paper."

He whistled as Alejandro neared the paper before the raccoon opened the door.

Lifty: "Fetch!"

He tossed it to the basement with Alejandro following. Just then, chicken was heard clucking as well as hitting and crashing while Lifty took out another hotdog. With Cuddles, he looked at the waiters passing them by.

Cuddles: "Oh garcon. Uh, waiter."

However, they only passed by him.

Cuddles: (angrily) "SOMEBODY!" (slams his fist) "I DEMAND SOME SERVICE!" (to Giggles) "I'll be right back, Giggles dear, with a refreshment."

With that, he left the table. Then, Eggitha, having an ice pack on her head as the cracks are completely gone, came to the piano before she put it up, then played while Giggles smiled.

Giggles: "It's been a long while, huh, Eggitha?"

Eggitha gasped, then turned, noticing her.

Eggitha: "Yipe!"

She ducked under the stool, then peeked, looking at the chipmunk.

Giggles: "Please, play it for me."

Eggiitha: "I hope you don't mean that "Knock on Wood" song. I've got a splitting headache and some cracks."

Giggles: (grins) "You know, my favorite song."

Eggitha only sighed, looking annoyed. However, when she tapped on a key, Lifty quickly came to her, glaring.

Lifty: "I thought I told you to never play that song."

Eggitha: "Me? You think I wanted to play that?"

Quickly, she came to Giggles' table, pointing quickly.

Eggitha: (sounding like Jasper from SU) "She made me do it! IT WAS HER, HER, HER!"

She ducked under the table, bringing out signs pointing to Giggles with many words saying "Her" and one saying "Not me". The raccoon gasped, as he noticed her. Giggles then looked up, smiling to him. The raccoon twitched a bit, looking surprised.

Lifty: Giggles?

(Flashback)

In the past, Lifty was driving while Giggles was looking at the scenery.

Lifty's Voice: "Giggles Chipmunk."

He yawned, placing his arm on her shoulder, much to her notice. The chipmunk smiled, hugging him. Then, as Eggitha's hands were playing, it showed both Lifty and Giggles dancing together at a place called "Rainbow Groove". Then it showed the happy couple having a romantic dinner, clinging their glasses.

Lifty: "He-he-he-he."

Finally, it showed Lifty in a trenchcoat waiting at the train before noticing Eggitha carring a huge load of luggage reaching for the ceiling. The raccoon looked confused, becoming concerned.

Lifty: "Where's my dream boat?"

Eggitha came out from a bag, showing a letter to him.

Eggitha: "She sailed solo!"

Lifty took it before the egg girl, yelping, collided with all the items landing onto her.

Eggitha: (normal voice) "Gah!"

Then, a bowling ball hits her head, making her groan. All while Lifty opened the letter, looking stunned at what he read. As he read it, what appeared to be rain was dripping on the letter.

Giggles's Voice: "Dear Lifty, I cannot go with you. We're different, you and I. Remember, we'll always have Toon Town, Canterlot, Destiny Island and Mixopolis."

Unknown to him, Eggitha was trying to spray some water from a fountain to a passing man, though it failed. Lifty only looked stunned and twitched at what he read.

(End Flashback)

That night, Lifty was holding a small glass with a apple juice as he frowned, looking at Eggitha.

Lifty: "Of all the juice joints in all the towns in all the countries in all the worlds, she picks this one."

Eggitha: (frowns) "I know what you mean."

She snatched the juice as he continued.

Eggitha: "I had a man once. He dumped me for a Japanese pop diva superstar because I was an egg freak!"

She poured and drank rapidly. Just then, the door opened up as they noticed Giggles entering. At that moment, the egg girl glared at her.

Eggitha: (sounding like Jasper again) "Hit the road, sister!"

Just then, punching and hitting were heard before Eggitha screamed and was kicked out, then landed on the ground.

Eggitha: (normal voice) "Ow."

Inside, Giggles came toward Lifty with a worried look.

Giggles: "Lifty, please help me. They've arrested Cuddles. General Alejandro thinks he knows something about that stolen document."

Lifty: "I stick my tail off for no one."

However, Giggles began to tear up, starting to sniff. Finally, Lifty only glanced, with his tail drooping down before a sucker face was seen briefly. At the police station, Alejandro glared toward the yellow rabbit.

Alejandro: "I want answers and I want 'em now."

Mettaton only leaned to a desk as Cuddles frowned.

Cuddles: "How many times do I keep telling you, Al? I have no document within my posession."

Alejandro: "Ha! You really expect me to believe that?"

Then, the door opened up as Alejandro noticed Lifty arriving.

Lifty: "Gee, you're having a barbeque and didn't invite me?"

Alejandro: (glares) "Butt out, Bandido mapache. I'm interrogating this suspect."

Lifty: "Hey, hey. I'm just here to help, but so you know, you're going about this all wrong, Al."

He moved Cuddles off the chair before placing the man on the chair. At that moment, when he looked, Lifty quickly went behind, then appeared, disguise as an Irish officer.

Lifty: (Irish Accent) "Isn't it true you trick Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney doing Total Drama World Tour? We're onto you, Al, so you might as well confess."

Alejandro sweated as he looked worried.

Alejandro: "Wait, I can explain!"

However, he dashed off, then reappeared behind him dressed like a child with a big lollypop.

Lifty: (Kid-like Accent) "That's him, mommy. That's the mean old man who popped my balloon. WAHHH!"

Alejandro sweated as he wiped some of it off. Then, he was hit by Lifty before he quickly went behind, then reappeared, dressed like a lady in blue with blonde hair.

Lifty: (Feminine Accent) "That's him, officer." (frowns) "Oh, you brute!"

He swung the anvil-shaped purse, hitting Alejandro and knocking a tooth out.

Alejandro: "Ugh..."

He looked dazed before Lifty dashed off. The man heard gavel banging before looking up, noticing Lifty, dressed as a judge, glaring to him.

Lifty: (Serious Accent) "General Alejandro Burromuerto, how do you plead?"

Alejandro: (panics) "I'm guilty! I'm guilty!"

He quickly dashed to an opened cell, then locked himself in. Lifty, out of the disguise, then looked at both Cuddles and Mettaton.

Lifty: "Mr. Cuddles has a plane to catch."

Alejandro, realizing, glared at where the raccoon and rabbit left.

Lifty: "See ya, Al."

Alejandro: "That little-he tricked me! Could things get anymore worse?"

Just then, he yelped, noticing a young prisoner named Chara (Undertale) smirking to him. Alejandro looked worried before he gulped.

Alejandro: "Oh man...this ain't my night."

At the airport, a taxi arrived before out came Cuddles, Giggles, and Lifty, in his trenchcoat.

Lifty: "Now, Cuddles, I have something I think you're looking for."

He showed a familiar document to him.

Cuddles: "So you had this. Very nice."

He opened it, looking inside it. On the document was plans of making a funny-looking glasses with mustache and prop nose.

Cuddles: "Yes, this is going to make me rich!"

Just then, they heard the announcement being heard.

Announcer: "Attention! Flight 428 to Toronto, New York City, and Cucamunga! All aboard!"

Lifty began to head out. However, Giggles stopped him.

Giggles: "Lifty, I don't know if I can leave you again."

Lifty: "Listen, Giggles, if you don't go in, you'll regret it. In this crazy world, the lives of 3 people don't amount to-"

However, the impatient rabbit frowned, taking Giggles' arm.

Cuddles: "Yeah, yeah. Fill the greens, fill the greens. We know. Gotta go. Gotta go."

Then, the chipmunk was dragged to the plane as Cuddles prepared to enter.

Cuddles: "Say goodbye, Giggles dear."

Giggles: (waving) "Goodbye!"

Then, she was pulled in as the plane closed behind them. Then, the plane took off while Lifty looked down.

Lifty: (sighs) "I hope they're happy together."

Inside, Cuddles smiled and chuckled at the funny face get-up before a familiar humanoid robot, dressed as a flight attentant, came near him and Giggles.

Mettaton: "Coffee, tea..."

Then, he leaned near Giggles with a smirk.

Mettaton: "Or even me, darling?"

Giggles yelped, quickly shoving him aside as she dashed to the emergency exit. Then, with a parachute, Giggles jumped out as she screamed, heading downward. However, she landed safely onto some cargo left behind, then landed on the ground, with Lifty noticing. The two smiled to each other, embracing each other and kissed as the parachute went off and covered them entirely from head to toe, making Lifty and Giggles look like a couple of ghosts.

Lifty: "Here's looking for you, kid."

However, under the parachute, the two moved around a bit.

Lifty: "Kid? Oh kid?"

Boogly: (appearing) "That's all, folks." (mimicking Lorne) "He-he-he..."

The End

* * *

 ** _Voice talents..._**

 **Kenn Navarro as Lifty and Cuddles**

 **Lori Jee as Giggles**

 **Selena Gomez as Eggitha Benedict**

 **Kimberly Brooks as Eggitha Benedict (angry voice)**

 **Alex House as Alejandro Burromuerto**

 **Alex Beckham as Mettaton EX**

 **Dave Fennoy as Boogly**

 **David Winn as Lumpy**

 **Kellen Goff as Funtime Freddy**


End file.
